bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Assado
Assado '''is a recurring character in Battle B-Daman. His B-Daman is Accel Leon. Appearance and Personality Assado is a red headed boy that wears a Lion costume while apart of the Super Five. He has gray eyes and appears to be of Caucasian decent. Assado is a very kind, uplifting person who loves to encourage and excite people. Assado is also a good sport shown when he is defeated by Yamato, smiling and congratulating him even after he lost. He is also deceived as he was unaware of Cain McDonnell's evil intentions and only means to do good. Trivia *Assado is 127cm tall and weighs 27kg. *His blood type is A. *His birthday is on 5th December. *Assado is the youngest character in the original series, excluding minor characters. *Assado's name may be derived from Assoud, the Arabic word for "lion". Battle B-Daman Assado is first seen in the outskirts of Neon City. He becomes friends with Yamato after he tries to save Assado from "the lion attacking his head". The two share a conversation and Assado encourages Yamato to try fishing for food. The two part ways and he tells them to look westward to find a way to civilization. Assado is later revealed to be one of the Five Field Guardians and the guardian of the Leon stage. He impresses Yamato and the gang by completing The Leon Stage in only 16 seconds, scoring a 95. But to his surprise, Assado is defeated as Yamato completes the challenge in 15 seconds, scoring a Perfect 100. Assado congratulates Yamato as he moves on to the next challenge. Assado is next seen with the other three field guardians at Mr. Watt's party, where he shows Yamato his Accel Leon. He is next scene with the other guardians cheering Yamato on in his match against Cain. It is later revealed that Assado along with Sly and Joe were hired all for Cain's plan to destroy Cobalt Blade and are later recruited again to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber. Assado is next seen on Yamato Gang's journey to defeat the Neo Shadow Alliance where he apologized for helping Cain and invites them all to his house. When they all go to Assado's house it is revealed that he is actually very wealthy and lives in a mansion thanks to his findings. His findings are large crystals which he finds from his original village. He takes Yamato and the gang to his school the B-Da Player Academy. There they find that many things since it has been taken over by the Neo Shadow Alliance agent Manual. Yamato and Assado challenge Manual and easily defeat him. He returns in Revenge mode and causes them a lot of trouble, revealing he can use their own moves against them. Assado later returns when the Neo Shadow Alliance begins to take control of the B-Da World. He returns along side Joe to assist Yamato and the gang in retrieving the B-Energies, but while interfering the guardian of the B-Energy freezes both he and Joe. They are set free after Yamato, Terry, Grey and Wen defeat it. Assado and Joe later join Bull in a last effort to defend Neon City against the Neo Shadow Alliance. They were all turned to stone instantly by Marda B's Harrier. Assado along with everyone else was freed from his stone form when the Neo Shadow Alliance was defeated. Assado is last seen with every other character in the series at the end. Five Field Challenge: Leon Stage The Leon Stage is the first stage of the Five Field Challenges. It is an L shaped stage where the Guardian and Challenger must fire five b-da balls into the designated zone within fifteen seconds to score a Perfect 100. Each second over that equals a ten point deduction. Battles Episodes *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Cobalt Saber *The Lion's Den *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *In Search of Greatness Quotes *"You need to have faith, you gotta believe in yourself, if you have that good thing's will happen!"''' Gallery The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 1.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 3.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 5.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 6.png Accel Leon.jpg|Assado's B-Daman Accel Leon Assado Eating.jpg|Assado eating Assado and Accel Leon.jpg|Assado and Accel Leon Assado and Joe.jpg Assado.jpg|Assado Cobalt Saber 2.png Cobalt Saber 3.png Cobalt Saber 6.png Cobalt Saber 7.png The Lion's Den 2.png The Lion's Den 3.png The Lion's Den 6.png The Lion's Den 9.png The Lion's Den 10.png Bull, Assado and Joe.jpg Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 3.png In Search of Greatness 10.png|Assado, Joe, and Miss Karat In Search of Greatness 15.png|Assado B-Da Battling among the crowd after Marda B's defeat. Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Assado's and Sly's original designs by Eiji.jpg|Concept art alongside Sly's. Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists